The invention relates to a lid for closing a receptacle, which is formed by a container bottom and container walls and defines a holding space, of a sterile container which comprises the lid and which is developed in particular for holding surgical instruments or material and preserving the latter in a sterile state, wherein the lid comprises an angular cover plate which has a plurality of lid corners and closes the holding space in a closure position.
The invention also relates to a sterile container, in particular for holding surgical instruments or material and receptacle, which is formed by a container bottom and container walls and defines a holding space, and a lid for closing the receptacle.
A sterile container of the type initially described is used in order, for example, to sterilize surgical instruments or material in a sterilizing unit and preserve the latter following the sterilizing operation in the sterile container without having to remove the cover from the receptacle following sterilization.
In order that the sterile container may be securely closed, the lid must firstly be brought into its closure position before it can be locked relative to the receptacle.
Sterile containers with lids which are either without a rim, have just a very narrow one or rim portions of differing width are frequently subject to the problem of mounting the lid quickly and securely on the receptacle and transferring it to the closure position.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to improve a sterile container and a lid of the type initially described such that it can be quickly and securely mounted on the receptacle and transferred to the closure position.